


Fevers and Fainting

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fainting, Fever, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Minho thought he was fine
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 60





	Fevers and Fainting

Minho had woken up a little later than he usually did, but it was only by about ten minutes. The second he woke up, he knew he was sick. He felt cold, even though he had three blankets on top of him. Since he was pretty sure he had a fever, he decided to take his temperature. If it was above 101.2, he would tell the members that he was sick. If it was lower he would power through. The thermometer read 100.6, power through it is. Minho took some fever reducers then went to join the others for breakfast.

When breakfast had ended, all the members got ready to head out. Minho was starting to think he should say something, because he really wasn’t feeling great. However, no one seemed to think anything amiss, so he decided to continue to dance practice. If the members aren’t noticing something’s off, he must not be that sick, right?

As dance practice went on, Minho was sure that his fever had spiked, and that the members were noticing something. He kept getting glances from the others, but he could just be imagining it. Thirty minutes before practice was scheduled to end Chan abruptly ended it. “Alright guys, I think we’ve done enough practice today. I know we have at least another half hour in this studio today, but I think we deserve an early release. Everyone thanked Chan for the early release, as it meant they had more time to get to their next schedule and maybe get a snack on the way.

When Minho stood up from gathering his things, he was overcome with a sudden wave of vertigo. Seungmin was the first to notice something was wrong. “Hey Minho-hyung are you-” Before Seungmin could finish his sentence, Minho crumpled to the ground. “Chan-hyung, Minho just fainted!” At that exclamation, wall the members gathered around to try and get a hold on the situation.

Chan was telling everyone to give him some space, but before he could get everyone to back up, Hyunjin managed to feel Minho’s forehead. “Chan-hyung, Minho-hyun is burning up.” Chan looked at Minho and saw how flushed his cheeks looked and how otherwise pale his complexion was. “Why didn’t he say anything if he was sick?” Chan wondered out loud. Jisung was next to speak. “Maybe he didn’t know he was sick until he was passing out. It doesn’t really matter though, we need to get his fever down.

Out of nowhere, Jeongin appeared with a bunch of damp towels and started to place them on Minho’s forehead, armpits, and groin. Some of the members gave him a questioning look. “What, If you want to bring his fever down our options are to strategically place ice packs and towels or we can strip him down to his boxers right here in the studio.” Then members merely told Jeongin to carry on with what he was doing. After a minute, Minho began to wake up.

“Welcome back hyung.” Changbin said as he firmly held down his chest so he wouldn’t even try to get up. Changbin continued, “don’t try to get up hyung. You passed out and it feels like you’ve got a raging fever. You’re going to sit for a minute longer before we help you back to the dorm to rest. After a moment, Changbin helped Minho to his feet and then to the van to go to the dorm. Chan had called the manager to cancel the rest of their schedules for the day.

When they got back to the dorm Minho was sent straight to bed. Chan came into his room around thirty minutes later carrying a tray that had a thermometer, medicine, and soup. The first thing Chan did was put the thermometer in Minho’s mouth. When it beeped it read 102.7. Chan sighed as he read the number out loud then said, “Shit Minho, you’ve got a pretty high fever, not hospital high, but not leaving the dorm under any circumstance high. I need you to be honest with me, were you feeling sick at all before fainting? And if you did, why didn’t you say anything?” Minho just looked at him sheepishly before replying, “I knew I was sick whenI woke up this morning. I took my temperature to see what it was, and it was low grade. I decided to take some fever reducers and power through. I thought I’d be able to make it through the day.”

At that explanation, Chan was only able to shake his head. “Get some rest Minho, the manager gave us the week off to nurse you back to health. Eat the soup, and take some more medicine. Then take a nap. We’ll all be checking in on you periodically. If your fever at any point goes above 103.5, we are going directly to the hospital.” Minho just nodded as he ate the soup while muttering a sheepish apology.

Minho’s fever broke after two days and stayed away without using any medicine. The members decided to spend the remaining four days of their break just chilling in the dorm. Thankfully, no one else got sick so they were just taking it easy to make absolute certain that Minho was all better. Minho was very glad he had such caring members he could call his family.


End file.
